Shuji Ishikawa
|image=SIshikawa.Jpg |image_size= |caption= |height=196 cm (6 ft 5 in) |weight=130 kg (287 lb) |real_height= |real_weight= |birth_date= |birth_place=Iwata, Shizuoka |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer=DDT Pro |debut=May 8, 2003 |retired= }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently working for promotions such as DDT and Big Japan Pro Wrestling (BJW) as a freelancer. Ishikawa is a former KO-D Openweight Champion, BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Champion and BJW World Strong Heavyweight Champion. Early life Ishikawa was friends with fellow professional wrestler Takashi Sasaki as a teenager, whom he met through judo. Professional wrestling career DDT (2003-present) After meeting Sanshiro Takagi, Ishikawa began training at the DDT Dojo, and soon after made his debut at the age of 27 in May 2003 in a loss to Seiya Morohashi. After achieving little success in his early career, Ishikawa began competing more sporadically in DDT, instead becoming a regular in DDT's sister promotion Union Pro Wrestling, where he gained considerable popularity, mainly due to his size. In 2007, Ishikawa officially became recongised as the ace of UPW after former stablemate Poison Sawada Julie left the promotion. Ishikawa competed in high-profile feuds with Style-E's Kyosuke Sasaki and Pro Wrestling Zero1's Yoshihito Sasaki, as well as regularly competing in DDT once again under a mask as Koo in the Hawaii Army stable. On June 3, 2007, Ishikawa defeated Harashima to capture the KO-D Openweight Championship for the first time. He held on to the belt until October, where he was defeated by HARASHIMA in a rematch. Ishikawa began his second reign in late 2009, defeating Kota Ibushi on November 29, holding it until February 2010, when he was defeated by Daisuke Sekimoto at a Union Pro event. On March 27, 2011, at DDT's 14 Anniversary Show, Ishikawa won a battle royal, giving him the right to a KO-D Openweight Championship match in the future. Ishikawa captured the championship for a third time on May 4, 2011, defeating Dick Togo. Ishikawa held the championship until July, when he was defeated by Kudo at Ryogoku Peter Pan. Ishikawa won the KO-D Tag Team Championship got the first time in his career, teaming with Daisuke Sasaki to defeat Konosuke Takeshita and Tetsuya Endo on March 21. On July 3, Ishikawa and Sasaki lost the title to Ken Ohka and KAI. Ishikawa formed the Damnation stable along with Sasaki, Mad Paulie and later Tetsuya Endo. Ishikawa captured the KO-D Openweight Championship for a third time in August 2016, defeating Konosuke Takeshita at Peter Pan. Ishikawa held on to the belt until December, when he was defeated by Harashima at Osaka Octopus. BJW (2009-present) Ishikawa competed in his first ever deathmatch on January 2, 2009, teaming with Ryuji Ito to take on childhood friend Takashi Sasaki and Yuko Miyamoto.http://wrestlingdata.com/index.php?befehl=shows&show=51143 Ishikawa would go on to become a mainstay in BJW, capturing his first championship in the company on May 4, 2012, teaming with Shigehiro Irie to defeat Shinobu and Yoshihito Sasaki to win the BJW World Tag Team Championship.http://wrestlingdata.com/index.php?befehl=shows&show=209164 Irie and Ishikawa held the title until July of that year, when they were defeated by Shinobu and Yuji Okabayashi.http://wrestlingdata.com/index.php?befehl=shows&show=209159 Ishikawa defeated longtime rival Abdullah Kobayashi to become the BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Champion on January 2, 2013 four years after competing in his first ever deathmatch.http://wrestlingdata.com/index.php?befehl=shows&show=217903 Ishikawa would go on to hold the championship for 11 months, until he was defeated by Isami Kodaka. After the loss to Kodaka, Ishikawa announced that he would no longer be competing in deathmatches, and would instead be focusing on the strong division. In 2014, Ishikawa achieved his first major success in BJW's strong division, defeating Daisuke Sekimoto to win the Ikkitosen Strong Climb tournament.http://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=114322 Later that year, Ishikawa began teaming with Kohei Sato as the "Twin Towers" with much success, defeating the team of Yuko Miyamoto and Isami Kodaka on May 31, 2014, to win the BJW Tag Team Championships.http://wrestlingdata.com/index.php?befehl=shows&sort=datum&jahr=2014&monat=5 Ishikawa and Sato successfully retained the championships for 516 days, until they were defeated by Yuji Okabayashi and Daisuke Sekimoto on October 29, 2015.http://wrestlingdata.com/index.php?befehl=shows&show=318623 In 2016, Ishikawa won the Ikkitosen Strong Climb Tournament for a second time, defeating Daichi Hashimoto and Hideyoshi Kamitani in the semi-final and final respectively on the same night to win. Ishikawa and Sato once again captured the BJW World Tag Team Championships on May 30, 2016, defeating Hideyoshi Kamitani and Ryota Hama.http://wrestlingdata.com/index.php?befehl=bios&wrestler=3363&details=&bild=2 but they lost titles to Daisuke Seikimoto and Yuji Okabayashi on January 2, 2017. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Splash Mountain (Sitout Powerbomb) **Giant Driver (Fire Thunder Driver) *'Signature Moves' **Giant Clutch (Gannosuke Clutch) **TSUNAMI (Knee Lift / Running Knee Lift) **Big Boot **Running Neckbreaker Drop **Chokeslam **Ore ga Shujida (Atomic Lift to Chokeslam) **32 Nimon Rocket Ho (Dropkick) **Backdrop **Brain Claw Championships and accomplishments *'Big Japan Pro Wrestling' **BJW Deathmatch Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **BJW World Strong Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **BJW Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Shigehiro Irie (1) and Kohei Sato(2) **Ikkitosen Strong Climb Tournament (2014, 2016) *'DDT Pro-Wrestling' **KO-D Openweight Championship (4 times) **DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Daisuke Sasaki **King of DDT (2016) *'Japan Indie Awards' **Best Unit Award (2016) Damnation with Daisuke Sasaki, Shuji Ishikawa and Tetsuya Endo **MVP Award (2016) *'Union Pro Wrestling' **UWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Masato Shibata References Category:Wrestlers Category:Union Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Dramatic Dream Team Roster Category:Aloha World Order Category:Metal Vampire Category:DAMNATION